In recent years, various wireless communication schemes such as cellular communications (e.g. LTE (Long Term Evolution)) and wireless LANs have been widely used. In future, 5G (next generation mobile communication system) technologies are expected to be added to the communication schemes, which will expand a range of choices of connection destinations for a terminal device. Particularly, a 5G communication system (fifth generation mobile communication system), which includes a number of small cells using a high SHF (Super High Frequency) band, needs to perform a lot of controls in order to choose a connection destination, and thus it takes sufficient time to choose a connection destination. Therefore, it is necessary for such a system to efficiently choose an optimal connection destination from a large number of connection destination candidates.
One possible approach to efficiently choosing a connection destination is to control the selection of a connection destination based on a state of a terminal device, and one known example of such technologies is to control switching a destination cell based on the moving state of a terminal device (See Patent Document 1). Another known example of such technologies is to perform controls on the selection of a connection destination based on an estimated duration that terminal device is expected to remain connected to an access point (See Patent Document 2).